Mono
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Kyuhyun menganggap ini sebatas ilusi, Sungmin dan Vincent terlihat begitu sama. Kyuhyun terjebak dalam refleksi jiwa yang terkurung dan ia hanya punya satu pilihan untuk menentukan. Lee Sungmin atau Vincent Lee?" KyuMinVincent/Yaoi/AU/RnR please! Fanfict for JOYer.


**Author**: Meonk and Deog.

**Title**: Mono.

**Genre**: Drama and Romance.

**Main pair**: Kyuhyun X Vincent Lee/Lee Sungmin.

**Rate**: T.

**Cast**: Kyuhyun, Vincent Lee and Lee Sungmin.

**Warning**: Boyslove, OC, OOC, typo, typo(s) AU, bad grammar and etc.

**Disclaimer**: This story naturally ours, cast belong themselves.

**Summary**: _"Kau mencatut diri dicermin tapi bayangan yang kau perlihatkan bukan dirimu. Sungmin dan Vincent Lee. Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"_

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

_Garis wajahnya mengendur, menciptakan satu emosi yang sulit untuk dijabarkan. Jemarinya telah menari diatas mesin ketik, sementara otak memilih untuk berdiam diri tanpa menunjukkan kepatuhan. Menyingkap sedikit waktu, insan manis ini menghela nafas lamat. Menghirup oksigen yang memburu, ia mendongakkan kepala dan mulai menelusuri ruang didepan mata._

_Ada begitu banyak panorama yang dapat ditangkap indera. Disudut sana, ditempat terjauh. Ada guguran daun musim gugur, ada senyum dari beberapa entitas, juga ada beragam raut wajah yang dapat ia tangkap. Si manis masih terpekur, sebuah kalimat terolah dalam benak ketika satu daun semanggi tepat menyentuh daratan._

'_Kebingungan.'_

_Apa yang bisa ia ciptakan? Apa yang coba ia beritahu? Lewat guguran daun, ia memulai drama klasikal._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10/September/2014._

Tidak peduli tentang apa yang mereka katakan, Kyuhyun memang seonggok roman dengan kesempurnaan. Wajahnya dibingkai kulit sepucat salju, kulitnya lembut bagai beludru, sementara matanya disinari cahaya kecokelatan. Tanpa celah, mereka yang berpapas pandang pertama kali mengatakan. 'Aku seperti bertemu dengan seorang dewa.' Kyuhyun memang begitu, bahkan mereka yang pernah menyentuh arogansinya tidak akan pernah menyangkal sekalipun mulut pedas itu menyerang ulu hati.

Ia bukan tipe orang radikal sehinga ia akan selalu menggunakan watak natural untuk menghancurkan apa itu peraturan, tapi Kyuhyun juga tipe entitas yang begitu sering menjamah deviasi. Ia menyukai kebebasan, ia mencintai peraturan dan ia menerapkan keseimbangan. Semuanya begitu mudah, ia tak pernah menyebut apapun sebuah misteri karena ia selalu tahu apa itu kebenaran.

Usianya masih terbilang muda, belum menginjak angka 30 tahun tapi ia telah berhasil menempuh segala ekspetasi. Pekerjaannya bukan dokter, pegawai pemerintahan ataupun pegawai bank yang berkutat pada uang—karena menurut Kyuhyun itu membosankan. Ia seorang _novel editor_. Pekerjaannya adalah berkutat pada buku kemudian menemukan kesalahan pada setiap baris kata. Ia begitu senang mengoreksi sehingga ia menjamin ini adalah pekerjaan yang begitu berharmoni dengan peringai aslinya.

Pria ini memiliki selera _fashion_ yang baik sekalipun ia pernah berkutat pada novel klasik. Dan pengalamannya pada cinta juga tidak pernah seburuk kutu buku paling _playboy_. Ia bukan seorang hetero dan dia juga tidak bisa menyebut dirinya homosexual karena dia mencintai segala entitas. Dia bi, dia menyukai adam dan hawa.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri kawasan Pyongchang-dong dengan berjalan kaki. Dia tidak pelit dengan bensin karena dirumah dia memiliki dua mobil BMW, tapi pemikirannya dirancang begitu simpel juga rumit sehingga ia bisa mengatur waktu sedemikian rupa. Ia suka berjalan kaki, ia suka menatap guguran daun semanggi ketika musim gugur tiba dan ia mengekspresikan hobinya sembari berjalan menuju kantor. Dia pintar.

Dia tersenyum kembali, jalan raya telah didepan mata dan tempat kerjanya kini berada dalam radius beberapa kilometer lagi. Memberikan gerakan kecil dengan menyentuh ujung kacamata, laki-laki jangkung ini bersiul sembari tersenyum kepada siapapun yang berpapas pandang.

"Hphttt…." Kyuhyun menghela nafas singkat dengan membusungkan dada, _zebra cross_ belum bisa disebrangi. Masih ada cahaya merah, ia harus menunggu sampai si hijau datang dan memberi peringatan untuk jalan. Kyuhyun tidak suka menunggu dan kerumunan insan disamping Kyuhyun juga bukan orang yang tak memiliki aktivitas sampai mereka harus meneriakan hal berbeda dari pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengenal banyak orang, hidup di Seoul selama lebih dari 10 tahun membuatnya tahu banyak tentang kultur tak terlalu asing tempatnya berpijak. Orang-orang di ibukota begitu menghormati waktu dan hal itu berimbas pada Kyuhyun yang begitu membenci keterlambatan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan tulang kaki, si hijau sudah nampak dan kerumunan orang dibelakang Kyuhyun telah siap menyebrang-sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan, berdesak-desakan dengan mengirit waktu bukanlah tipenya karena ia sudah bangun begitu pagi untuk menikmati perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki lamat. Tapi senyum diwajahnya mendadak luruh, seseorang menubruk bahunya. Menyenggol tubuhnya dan dengan posisi yang buruk: ia terduduk jatuh ke atas aspal.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun meringis sakit, lututnya membentur beberapa kerikil dan ia yakin kulit lutunya sobek. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah spontan, mendongak dan berniat menghakimi si pelaku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, pria yang menabraknya berlari kencang. Menengok sebentar, menggumamkan 'maaf' samar padanya, kemudian berlari pergi.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ceroboh!

"Aish! Sialan!" Ia mencoba berdiri tegak ditengah rasa perih pada tungkai otot, meringis sebentar ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat terakhir. Seharusnya ia tahu ia harus berhati-hati, selalu ada banyak orang ceroboh dijalanan. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau menjadi korbannya lagi.

"Sial! Ini perih sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vincent Lee, pria manis dengan wajah rupawan. Giginya seperti kelinci, wajahnya seputih susu sementara memiliki kelembutan setaraf wanita. Matanya bagai manik rubah yang memicing, _foxy_ dan berwarna hitam monokrom. Usianya telah menginjak 30 tahun, 1 Januari nanti tepat ke 31 tahun. Vincent sempat menetap di Manhattan selama lebih dari 7 tahun, masa remajanya dihabiskan di New York dengan orang tua angkatnya. Tidak menggunakan nama lahir, ia memilih menjadi _western_-asia yang manis. Ia memiliki kemampuan berbahasa yang tinggi tapi ia memilih pekerjaan yang sederhana; hanya seorang manager pemasaran produk di sebuah perusahaan lokal. Dan ia memutuskan kembali lagi ke Korea tepat satu tahun silam.

Tingginya rata-rata, tidak mungil dan juga tidak jangkung. Ia tidak memiliki pesona seperti pria pada umumnya karena ia dirancang dengan wajah yang _feminism_. Tapi ia tak pernah melupakan kodrat, ia tetap seorang adam. Ia memiliki tenaga seperti pria pada umumnya, bahkan ia begitu mengenal dengan baik ilmu seni bela diri.

Seksualitas? Ia seorang bi. Ia menyukai wanita yang bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih bersih dan sedikit montok. Dan jika pria, ia tidak pernah memberikan patokan pada fisik. Tapi ia akan memberikan poin besar jika pria itu memiliki sifat yang _dandy_ dan _gentle_. Ia bukan benar-benar _bottom_, ia hanya tidak terlalu suka dikendalikan tapi ia juga bukan tipe pengendali yang benar-benar baik karena ia memiliki sifat dasar yang egois.

Ia adalah batu bertekstur kapas. Lembut dan keras diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Vincent..." Kepalanya bergerak memutar kearah belakang, kursi yang diduduki berderit seiring dengan pergerakannya. Pria manis ini melepaskan fokus pada layar monitor didepan mata, lalu membidik si kawan lembut dan tersenyum manis.

"_Wae_?"

"Kau punya waktu?" Kening Vincent mengkerut-kerut layaknya ia sedang berpikir. Tatapannya seperti bertanya 'Memang kenapa?'.

"Malam ini, setelah bekerja aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Kencan?"

"Gila! Maksudku kita pergi untuk minum di bar, teman SMA-ku memberikan undangan dan dia bilang harus mengajak seorang teman." Vincent tersenyum kecil dibalik ekspresi keruh yang ditampilkan. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari keatas meja, memberikan gestur bahwa ia sedang memproses sebuah jawaban.

"Aku bukan seorang wanita yang bisa—"

"Dan aku memang mencari teman pria karena ini acara perkumpulan pria." Shin Dong Hee, teman kerjanya begitu pintar untuk tahu sifat asli Vincent. Pria ini selalu melontarkan sebuah penolakan jika ajakannya untuk makan bersama—ataupun _hang out_ diluar jam kerja diterima gendang telinga Vincent.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku mengatakan iya?"

"Ayolah! Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu perhitungan?!" Terkikik sebentar, rajukan si kawan membuat senyum tipis dibibir ceri Vincent makin mengembang. Berdiri dari kursi, Vincent tertawa kecil sembari bergumam.

"Baik, tapi tidak lebih dari jam 10 malam karena aku masih punya acara lain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menegak setahap-demi setahap whisky digelas kristal yang digenggam. Memutarnya perlahan, memberikan gerakan-gerakan kecil pelenyap kebosanan. Ia sepertinya salah memberikan sebuah undangan, hanya 6 kawan yang bisa hadir dan ekspetasinya adalah 20 orang. Ditambah lagi, si ketua—Shin Dong Hee belum juga menampakkan diri sekalipun pria berbadan bongsor itu telah dihubungi berkali-kali. Kyuhyun bosan, ia tidak menyangkalnya. Ia selalu benci menunggu.

"Haruskah kita pulang? Bahkan si gendut bodoh itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan." Pria berjas biru ditengah-tengah pusaran sofa memberikan pendapat dengan menggerutu. Kerutan diwajahnya semakin memperkuat indikasi bahwa mereka telah duduk selama lebih dari 3 jam tanpa topik apapun untuk diulas.

"Dia bilang akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Tapi kapan? Anak dan istriku sudah menunggu dirumah sejak tadi." Kyuhyun menjeda sejenak aktifitasnya, memberikan ekspresi keruh sembari menatap si pemberi interaksi sengit. Ia tidak suka dibantah, para sahabatnya seharusnya tahu bukan hanya mereka yang punya kesibukan.

"Kau lebih memilih tidak pulang terlambat, mendapat kecupan dari istrimu kemudian meninggalkan sahabatmu yang hampir 9 tahun tidak pernah kau temui begitu?" Kalimatnya terucap dengan penuh intimidasi. Arogansi yang mendominasi ditambah kombinasi luapan emosi, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat sahabatnya bungkam.

"Dong Hee _hyung _bilang dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia terjebak macet." Kyuhyun menambahkan sedikit kelembutan ketika kalimat lain kembali terlontar.

Kelima kawan Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah, keputusan telah terucap dan mereka tidak memiliki wewenang untuk pergi sekalipun sebuah bencana terjadi karena Kyuhyun telah menetapkannya. Kyuhyun dan Dong Hee, mereka dekat karena memiliki koneksi yang sama. Kyuhyun yang pintar dan Dong Hee si brandal. Mereka adalah perpaduan yang pas untuk mengendalikan siswa-siswi seantero sekolah—bahkan sampai tamat sekolahpun mereka masih memiliki koneksi yang sama besarnya. Mereka dilahirkan untuk menjadi pengendali dilingkungan sosial.

"Oh itu dia!" Salah satu pria berkacamata menunjuk tubuh Dong Hee yang berpeluh sembari berlari bersama seorang pemuda manis dibelakangnya. Berlari dengan nafas yang memburu dan memilih destinasi yang tepat untuk duduk.

"Ah maaf! Jalanan macet! Sial kau Kyuhyun! Jika ingin bertemu, jangan memilih hari senin bodoh!" Dong Hee menarik Vincent untuk beringsut duduk disampingnya. Tersenyum samar, Kyuhyun memilih memberikan gestur tubuh ketimbang menjawab verbal.

"Kenapa hanya 6 orang? Dan oh! Kalian tidak mengajak siapapun?!"

"Bukannya Kyuhyun memang hanya mengundang siswa dikelas saja?" Dong Hee mendelik sebal kearah entitas tenang didepan sana kemudian berdiri spontan. Menarik kerah kemeja yang dekenakan Kyuhyun, Dong Hee mendesis kecil.

"Sialan kau! Kalau seperti itu aku tidak perlu mengundang Vincent!" Kyuhyun terkikik rendah, melepaskan cengkraman kuat pada bagian kerah leher, ia kembali mendudukkan diri pada posisi semula diikuti dengan Dong Hee.

"Harus ada umpan untuk memancing. Dari ceritamu ada pria semanis ini—" Kyuhyun menajamkan tatapannya pada Vincent yang terpekur diposisinya. Membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, Vincent meringis kecil.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengenalkannya padaku? _Hyung_ macam apa kau ini!"

"Diamlah! Akh, bocah sialan! Aku tertipu lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gelas kelima dan kau sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk?" Intonasinya datar, wajahnya _stoic_ namun kentara nada kagum dalam gaya bahasanya. Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung disekitar badan sofa, memilih menggunakan aktifitas yang sama sebagai pelepas bosan. Ia memutar gelas kristal sesekali.

"Aku peminum yang baik." Sebuah pengakuan yang dianggap artifisial, bahkan tidak ada indikasi pasti bahwa Vincent memiliki kemampuan minum yang baik karena Kyuhyun menilai lewat fisik. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, wajahnya membentuk raut tak percaya.

"Seperti katamu tadi, kau sempat tinggal di Manhattan?" Vincent mengangguk kecil, sesuatu yang telah ia informasikan seharusnya dapat ditangkap baik oleh pria bersurai ikal didepannya ini. Vincent sangat tahu tipe pria apa yang ia ajak bicara sekarang. Pria yang memiliki pemikiran dramatis, sosok yang kritis dan tipikal tak mau kalah. Ia bisa menilai seseorang lewat cara bicaranya.

"Aku tinggal disana ketika masih remaja."

"Usiamu?"

"31 tahun, bukankah kau sering mendengar cerita tentangku lewat Dong Hee?"

"Tapi aku perlu informasi yang lebih rinci darimu." Dominasinya pada pembicaraan menunjukan bahwa Kyuhyun telah tertarik pada Vincent dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. Sangat memaksa, Vincent pikir laki-laki ini terlalu menunjukan sifat aslinya dengan mudah. Dan jelas Kyuhyun sadar, Vincent mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"_Chogiyeo_," Vincent memutar kepala, tidak lagi terfokus pada cekungan kaca didepan mata. Ia biarkan _foxy_ hitamnya melebar, membidik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam sembari mendesis pelan.

"Baik, apa aku terlihat terlalu agresif?"

"Kau melakukannya sejak tadi tuan." Kyuhyun kembali mengkerutkan kening, panggilan nama yang formal dan ia tidak suka. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan, ia perlu mengoreksi sesuatu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan lebih muda darimu."

"Kau sadar berapa usiamu dan masih bersikap lancang padaku?" Topik sengit kembali dimulai, Kyuhyun mengarahkan gelas kristal kemulut, mengulum _white _wine sebentar, kemudian menegaknya cepat.

"Aku perlu melewati batas kesopanan untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat Vincent."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari putihnya menyentuh tuts-tuts piano lamat. Menyenandungkan iringan musik _blues_ lewat bibir, geliat ramah nan _feminism_ ia satukan begitu baik. Insan ini menggerakkan kepala sesuai irama lagu. Sesekali kekiri dan sesekali kekanan. Ia seorang penikmat musik, ia mencintai musik. Dan dia memiliki kemampuan yang memadai untuk hobinya. Suaranya indah, lembut dan berkarakter. Seperti nyanyian gereja, lagu _blues_ yang ia nyanyikan selalu menghandirkan kondisi lembut yang mengheningkan. Tapi setelah pertunjukkannya berakhir, selalu ada riuh untuk menyambut eksistensinya. Seorang penyanyi bar yang memiliki kemampuan dan paras yang cantik.

Lee Sungmin.

Ia berdiri dari kukungan _grand_ piano. Tersenyum manis sembari menundukkan kepala—memberikan penghormatan kecil insan ini mengoreksi raut dengan tatanan ekspresi yang lebih baik. Kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan panggung. Ia terlihat cantik dengan kombinasi _dress_ putih selutut juga surai tak terlalu panjang menjuntai hingga kepundak. Menuruni tangga perlahan, menuju tempat si bos menunggunya.

"Mereka selalu suka dengan penampilanmu." Sebuah pujian kecil, Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan angkuh, ia tersenyum sembari menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Ini sebuah pujian yang begitu sering dijamah gendang sejak setahun lalu ia datang ke Korea dan memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi bar dengan bayaran dibawah rata-rata. Ini bukan sebuah ambisi, ia tidak pernah ingin memiliki pekerjaan dibidang seni. Ini hanya hobi dan ia ingin mengejawentahkannya dengan hal yang lebih bermakna.

"Terimakasih _sajangnim_, ah! Apa aku boleh mengambil uang _part time_ku sekarang?" Pria tua didepan Sungmin mengagguk sekilas, sebelum beranjak menuju kasir. Ada sesuatu yang mejanggal dipikiran dan ia pikir ini sesuatu yang penting untuk diinformasikan. Bakat Lee Sungmin sebagai seorang pianis sekaligus penyanyi bar _part time_ terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Seharusnya insan cantik ini memilih mengikuti kompetisi bernanyi atau setidaknya memilih status yang lebih resmi ketimbang pegawai magang.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau tidak berniat untuk bekerja disini? Maksudku menjadi pegawai tetap?" Garis kemerahan Sungmin mendadak mengendur, sesuatu yang baru saja mengendap digendang telinga membuatnya terpaksa mengoreksi garis wajah, lantas meluruhkan senyum manis yang sempat terulas.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya _sajangnim_."

"Tidak, Sungmin-_ah_. Dengar, kau hanya perlu membawa identitas diri dan—"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya _sajangnim_, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Sebuah jawaban yang absolut, sosok dewasa didepan sana hanya mampu menghela nafas, menghembuskannya ringan kemudian mengulum senyum maklum. Ini kesekian kalinya si tua melontarkan sebuah penawaran dan berbuah penolakan manis dari Sungmin. Pria tua ini berpikir, Sungmin terlalu keras kepala untuk dilunakkan. Jujur saja, ia perlu orang yang kompeten dan Sungmin mulai menunjukkannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi cantik." Si tua menggerakkan kepala kearah bawah, mengangguk-anggukan diri dengan pasrah.

"Jadi apa aku boleh mengambil uangnya sekarang?" Sungmin mengadahkan tangan didepan muka si atasan, menampilkan pemandangan dimana garis kemerahannya kembali tertarik sempurna, insan manis ini mencoba untuk melenyapkan kondisi canggung.

"Kau akan mengambilnya."

"Terimakasih _sajangnim_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerakannya begitu pelan, gesturnya masih sama. Ayu dan mendambakan kelembutan. Insan bersurai hitam pekat sebahu ini berjalan lamat, menyenandungkan baik lirik ditengah kemelut sunyi yang menginvasi. Ia mencoba untuk segera menepis jarak, masuk ketempat dimana kenyamanan telah menanti diri. Arloji ditangan kini menampilkan angka sebelas, definisi sederhana bahwa Sungmin harus segera pulang sebelum jalan benar-benar sepi. Karena ketika menjadi sosok wanita, tepat waktu dan tahu aturan adalah hal terpenting untuk diterapkan. Setidaknya itu yang pernah orang tuanya ucapkan dulu.

_Dress_ putihnya bergerak kesembarang arah mengikti gerak tubuh, Sungmin merasakan ada sapuan lembut dari udara yang menyentuh kulit wajah. Sungmin tersenyum, ada yang menyelinap masuk kedalam ingatan. Insan ini makin menajamkan langkah, tak membiarkan tengah malam terburu-buru menyambut kepulangannya dirumah nanti. Sungmin tidak mau disambut kegelapan, tengah malam dan suara jangkrik karena ia benci itu. Ia benci hal yang mengerikan, ia benci kesendirian.

Wajah Sungmin makin terlihat ekspresif kala sebuah rumah tak terlalu megah mulai nampak didepan mata. Kaki-kaki putihnya menambah gerak, mengubahnya menjadi pijakan yang optimal dan segera melesat masuk kedalam bangunan. Setidaknya Sungmin selalu tahu, ia tidak pernah sendirian ketika masuk ketempat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

_Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur begitu jelas, menyita sedikit konsentrasi. Hanya satu sosok yang nampak tersenyum didepan sana. Dia baru sadar, dia telah menegak alkohol lebih dari yang seharusnya, dan ini masih terlalu dini untuk menunjukkan pada sosok didepan sana bahwa ia terlalu pecundang dan mabuk hanya karena meminum beberapa gelas vodka. _

_Tapi Kyuhyun memiliki keuntungan karena ini, teman-teman sebayanya telah beringsut meminta izin untuk pulang tadi dan meningalkannya berdua saja dengan Vincent di klub ini. Termasuk Dong Hee, pria bongsor itu telah menunjukkan gelagat tak nyaman dan memilih pulang lebih dulu ketimbang meladeni kesadaran Kyuhyun yang mengabur._

"_Chogiyeo, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Kyuhyun-ssi berhentilah meminumnya." Cairan yang hendak menyapa rongga mulut mendadak dirampas kemudian membuat pria jangkung ini menghentikan gerak motorik secara serentak. Merampas minuman yang akan ditenggak, bukankah itu terlalu tidak sopan? Ia ingin mengatakan tentang hal itu tapi ia masih terlalu malas untuk memberikan sebuah aktifitas pada bibir._

"_Kau bisa pulang jika merasa sudah tidak nyaman duduk disini, karena aku masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi untuk minum." Gerakan kepala dari Vincent menandakan bahwa sarkasme Kyuhyun telah ditolak mentah-mentah. Meninggalkan orang mabuk bahkan bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah tindakan kriminal. Vincent tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan datang kekantor polisi._

"_Baiklah, hanya 30 menit."_

"_Orang sepertiku tidak punya patokan bahwa setengah jam itu hanya 30 menit. Aku masih mau bersenang-senang." Ia menghela nafas berat kala sifat membocah pria disampingnya makin kentara dan menunjukan sisi menjengkelkan yang lebih dari apapun. Kemudian Vincent sekali lagi memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala, setengah jam yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah setengah hari atau minimal sampai pagi. Vincent terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menunggu jam 1 pagi datang kemudian membawa paksa laki-laki ini pulang. Vincent tidak mau ada adegan pemukulan ditengah klub jadi ia memilih bersabar sebentar lagi._

"_Aku akan pergi sendiri jika kau masih bersikeras untuk duduk dan menghabiskan botol vodkamu."_

_Dia—Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepala kearah kanan, menampilkan gelagat setuju dengan hanya menggunakan satu aksi tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk menginformasikannya dengan gerak bibir. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun dalam hati ingin menolak rajukan tersebut. Tapi dia masih punya banyak cara untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki ini karena jujur saja; rasa ketertarikkannya pada sosok Vincent makin membucah tak karuan. _

_Dari awal mendengarkan cerita Dong Hee tentang Vincent. Dia selalu menunjukan antusiasme yang lumayan besar karena Vincent berhasil meninggalkan kesan berbeda dalam benak. Dia tidak menyebut ini cinta pada pandangan pertama lewat cerita dari sang teman tanpa membiarkan Vincent untuk menunjukkan wajah, karena jujur saja dia memiliki kriteria yang cukup tinggi untuk memperoleh satu pasangan. Tapi Vincent adalah pengecualian, dia—Kyuhyun berani jamin tentang hal itu. Vincent adalah orang yang menarik sekalipun Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan dugaan sebagai acuan._

_Vincent mendesah lagi, kesabarannya telah tersulut dan ia yakin warna merah sudah tidak pas untuk menggambarkan emosinya karena ia menganggap api telah membesar, menguasai logikanya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia masih meredam tinju ditangan karena itu akan berakibat fatal jika ia melayangkannnya sekarang._

"_Kyuhyun-ssi!"_

"_Vincent…." Diam, Vincent memberikan jeda dengan menarik nafas dan memberikan fokus pada entitas didepan mata._

"_Jika aku meminta nomor ponselmu, apa kau akan menganggap aku orang yang lancang?" Satu-satunya kalimat dimana Sungmin mendapatkan sedikit kelembutan. Pria manis ini mengangkat sudut alis, membiarkan kontemplasi menyatu penuh pada sosok jangkung bersurai ikal didepan sana._

"_Kau tidak lancang tapi kau pria yang sangat tidak romantis jika meminta nomor ponselku ditengah keadaan mabuk seperti ini." Kyuhyun bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan dimana pria dihadapannya telah memberikan kesempatan dengan jawaban sedikit sarkastik. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibir, menampilkan senyum yang lebih baik, ia mengangguk tanda pria ini sedikit setuju dengan argumen yang dilayangkan si lawan bicara._

"_Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Dimobil, aku masih punya cara yang lebih baik untuk mengajakmu kencan."_

_Vincent menyatukan garis alis, sesuatu yang terperangkap digendang telinga dianggap lelucon khas yang begitu main-main. Kyuhyun mabuk dan mengantarkannya pulang?_

"_Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu tapi aku tidak mau menelan nyawaku ditengah jalan hanya untuk naik kemobil seseorang yang sedang mabuk."_

"_Kesadaranku akan penuh kembali jika kita memberikan jeda. Aku hanya perlu memesan satu kopi dipinggiran jalan nanti dan aku pastikan perjalanan pulangmu akan berjalan begitu baik." Penawaran yang menjanjikan tapi Vincent belum berniat mengangguk._

"_Kau serius? Maksudku kau baru saja seperti orang sekarat tadi." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sementara keningnya dipenuhi kerutan yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak begitu senang dengan hardikan yang Vincent lontarkan. Ia tidak pernah sekarat karena alkohol, ia adalah laki-laki yang handal dalam meneguk minuman keras, hanya keadaan gugup yang membuatnya menyerah sampai gelas ke 7._

"_Aku serius. Jika kau punya kemampuan minum yang baik, aku punya kemampuan memulihkan kesadaran dengan cepat." Vincent mendesis pelan ditengah banyolan dimana pria didepannya mencoba untuk memulihkan kondisi yang sempat kaku. Ia kembali tersenyum, mengangguk kooperatif dan dihadiahi kernyitan dikening si penerima interaksi._

"_Kau mau?"_

"_Tidak ada salahnya menghemat uang taxi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang plafon apartement nanar, ada begitu banyak perseteruan dalam logikanya. Obrolan singkatnya dengan Vincent tadi membuahkan banyak informasi tentang orang itu. Yang ia tahu, selain pria yang manis Vincent adalah laki-laki tangguh dalam ilmu bela diri, sosoknya begitu memahami seni. Vincent adalah pecinta wine, ia tersenyum mengingat poin terpenting.

Kyuhyun dan Vincent sama-sama pecinta wine dan dari apa yang sempat meluncur dari bibir ceri Vincent, Vincent ternyata pecinta buku walau tidak benar-benar menggilainya. Akan sangat klop jika mereka mulai dipadukan dan menciptakan satu hubungan harmonis dimana afeksi sesungguhnya akan Kyuhyun nyatakan.

Kyuhyun mungkin dianggap terlalu buru-buru jika hanya memberikan perhatian penuh pada Vincent dan membiarkan otaknya cepat-cepat memproses bahwa Vincent adalah sosok yang dicintainya—mulai sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun, tidak mampu lagi menyangkalnya. Ia terjerat oleh pembawaan Vincent, ia jatuh kedalam pesona manis pria itu, ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi penurut ketika hati nuraninya mengatakan Kyuhun pria yang bodoh jika jatuh cinta semudah ini.

Tapi Kyuhyun orang yang cukup pintar untuk tahu mana yang cinta dan mana yang hanya rasa tertarikan sekilas dan akan lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu. Sejak kepulanganya tadi, ia telah merenungkan hal ini. Ia akan mengajak Vincent kencan untuk pertemuan mereka yang kedua, mencuri ciuman dipertemuan ketiga dan meminang Vincent dipertemuan yang keempat. Untuk sifat laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia tahu jelas Vincent bukanlah pria biasa seperti mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu. Melihat Vincent, ia memiliki satu deskripsi yang kuat untuk menggambarkannya. Rubah: cantik, mempesona, liar dan tidak bisa ditebak.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggung disela-sela rak buku, menengadahkan wajah. Aroma _red_ wine ia sesap berkali-kali. Vodka, whisky, _white_ wine kemudian _red_ wine. Kyuhyun adalah pecinta alkohol yang elegan. Dia tidak menunjukannya dengan menggilai alkohol hingga membuatnya sakit parah, Kyuhyun memperlakukan alkohol bak raja Yunani. Hati-hati, seperti apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Vincent nantinya.

"Haruskah aku meminta bantuan Dong Hee _hyung_?" Sebuah pertanyaan skeptis dan retoris. Memainkan gelas cembung dengan sela jari, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Dong Hee adalah koneksi terbaiknya untuk menyambung ikatan dengan Vincent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyuruhku datang ke café ini hanya untuk meminta nomor ponsel Vincent?!" Mata Dong Hee melebar menjadi begitu bulat, kerutan samar didahi dengan kernyitan disudut alis adalah ekspresi paling meyakinkan untuk membuat Kyuhyun sadar, waktunya sebagai seorang manager bukan hanya untuk menjadi perantara cinta konyol antara Kyuhyun dengan Vincent. Dong Hee tahu ini jam makan siang, masih ada belasan menit lagi untuk masuk ke kantor. Tapi Kyuhyun jelas tau, pergi keluar dari tempat kerjanya adalah hal yang menjengkelkan sementara café ini lumayan jauh dari perusahaan Dong Hee bekerja.

"_Hyung_, ayolah."

Dong Hee meneguk setengguk kopi dicangkir kemudian memasukannya pelan kedalam kerongkongan. Memalingkan wajah sebentar, ia tidak mau terperangkap dua kali oleh dua bola mata Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah rupa menjadi bola mata anak anjing.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau tidak memintanya sendiri bocah?" Kyuhyun menarik napas, lalu membuangnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Sudah kuusahakan. Aku hanya tahu tempatnya tinggal." Dong Hee memutar bola mata berkali-kali, menyesap sekali lagi kopi dicangkir dan meletakannya dengan dua jari.

"Sudah kau usahakan dan hasilnya tetap sama. Itu berarti dia tidak tertarik padamu." Kali ini berganti mata Kyuhyun yang melebar, sepersekian detik wajah _stoic_ pria ini memudar menjadi pucat.

"_Hyung_, jangan bilang kalau kau juga menyukainya." Manik Kyuhyun yang berubah menyelidik dihadiahi rengutan samar dari Dong Hee, laki-laki bongsor berparas imut ini mengepalkan tangan. Bersiap meninju kepala Kyuhyun dengan satu kepalan matang.

"Bicara sekali lagi kupotong lehermu! Aku _straight_ dan selamanya akan begitu!" Kyuhyun terkikik singkat mendapati respon spontan dari sang kakak, berdehem setelah tertawa untuk menstabilkan nada bicara. Kyuhyun menegapkan tubuh sebentar kemudian membiarkan punggungnya bersender pada senderan kayu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tahu banyak tentang dia lagi! Beri tahu aku nomor ponselnya, kesukaannya, apa yang dia benci dan pria seperti apa yang paling dia sukai."

"Penjilat! Kau mengerikan Kyuhyun! Wajahmu yang sok manis membuatku ingin muntah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat siang telah tandas sejak beberapa menit lalu tapi pria jankung ini masih betah untuk berdiri disisian pintu café, menatap secarik kertas dan langit secara bergantian. Ia merasa bahagia, nomor kontak Vincent telah ia catat begitu cepat diponsel pintarnya dan ia juga mendapat sedikit bantuan dengan tahu apa yang Vincent sukai dan apa yang tidak Vincent sukai. Pria ini memiliki prediksi bahwa semuanya akan berjalan begitu baik; sama seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantel biru yang dikenakan, melapisi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Sudah ada banyak skema yang sempat ia rancang dan ia yakin semuanya akan berjalan baik. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tidak peduli orang-orang disekitarnya akan menganggapnya gila karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun telah mengubah banyak ekspresi wajah—yang ia tahu. Kebaikan akan datang, melapisi sekujur kehidupan pria ini dan mendapatkan setengah dari kesempurnaan. Tidak ada kekeliruaan, tidak ada kebodohan. Kehidupan Kyuhyun selalu diwarnai dengan rentetan nyata kebahagiaan. Pria ini selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, setidaknya ia masih berharap tentang hal itu.

_Brrukk._

Tubuh insan polos didepannya mendadak terpental jatuh kearah trotoar. Menyapa tanah, seorang insan yang diidentifikasikan sebagai sosok hawa mengaduh singkat. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata, aksi serampangan yang menimbulkan adegan tak mengenakkan berbuah desisan sinis dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun sontak memalingkan wajah, menatap si hawa spontan dengan sudutan membidik lewat _hazel_ yang mulai mengintimidasi.

"Aww, tuan! Tidak bisakah kau hati-hati?!"

Suara nyaring yang masuk ketelinga membuat Kyuhyun menyatukan garis kening. Indera pendengaran, perabanya dan penglihatannya seperti disengat oleh sesuatu. Bahu lembut insan ber_dress _putih yang menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun membuat laki-laki ini terpekur dan nyaris membatu. Ada yang tersendat ditenggorokannya, sesuatu yang bahkan menghilangkan sedikit kesadaran pria ini. Logika yang diagungkan mendadak menguap keudara. Ini kekeliruan…, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sarkasme yang hendak terlontar kini menguap. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang merentang kearahnya meninggalkan kesan yang lebih berbeda. Dia mengerenyitkan kening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Hahahaha, kami datang lagi ^^ #bow. Sesuai sama judulnya, FF ini mungkin bakal menyusung satu emosi yang belum sempat kami ulas di FF kami yang lain. Dan kami rekomendasikan Lagu Reflection I by Song Kwang Sik agar mendapat sedikit feel lebih. Intinya FF ini adalah pengganti Red Shoes karena FF itu sebentar lagi bakal tamat. Hehehe, jadi ditunggu aja kelanjutannya :D #bow.

Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, alur yang tidak jelas dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas FF ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan kalian,

Jadi pantaskah FF ini untuk dilanjutkan? ^^

Kami berharap lebih terhadap responnya.


End file.
